


Bench Trio Headcanons

by G1OVANN1



Series: Bench Trio [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: ? - Freeform, FLUFFFYYYY, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Queerplatonic relationship, brainrot, enderbeeinnit, fuck i love this so muchhh, headcanons, qpr, tubbooinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G1OVANN1/pseuds/G1OVANN1
Summary: IN WHICH -- I tellmy headcanonsfor the bench trioqpr
Relationships: Tommyinnit/Tubbo/Ranboo
Series: Bench Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218659
Kudos: 46





	Bench Trio Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> bench trio qpr brainrot,,,,
> 
> I’ll be using these in all my bench trio fics so keep that in mind ig???

bench trio qpr brainrot time

-Ranboo is literally the ONLY one that can cook, and he usually does expect from when he’s really tired.

\--Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo all watch disney movies on Friday as a movie night.

-Tommy once pranked Ranboo by giving him water to drink and got shouted at by Tubbo.

-Tommys always the last person to go to bed because he’s scared something might happen while he’s asleep.

-all of them are therapy friends to each other and just have cry sessions sometimes.

-Tubbo nearly burnt the house down once.

-Tubbo and Tommy help Ranboo out with putting makeup over his tear scars.

-PLATONIC CUDDLES ALL THE TIME!!!

-Tommy gets jealous very easily and just kinda shoved himself into hugs if he wasn’t invited to them.

-Tommy and Ranboo have started unironically spelling flirting as flerting because of Tubbo and they don’t know how to stop.

-Tubbo cannot tie a tie to save his life. (Ranboo helps) 

-Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo all rant about how shitty Dream is sometimes. (they also kinda burnt one of his hoodies once)

-The only time Ranboos ever sweared is when Tommy and Tubbo convinced him to.


End file.
